


Tooth and Claw

by gloria_scott



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is Little Red Riding Hood. Loki is the Big Bad Wolf. This is what happens when Thor loses a bet to his brother. Just a bit of (mostly) light-hearted smut set pre-<i>Thor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jeansouth as part of the avengers_xchng Avengers Holiday Exchange.

> _Once upon a time there lived in a certain kingdom a young lad, fair of hair and fine of feature. He was much beloved by his mother, and doted on by his grandmother above all her other grandchildren. The old woman had even made him a rich red cape that well suited him, which he wore as he traveled throughout the lands. Thus he came to be known to all and sundry as Little Red Riding Hood._

“Loki?”

“Yes, Thor?”

They had come upon an open glade deep within the woods. Golden shafts of late afternoon sun slanted through the trees and caught upon the iridescent armor of the bees that were busy among the wildflowers, setting them aglow. Thor stood hesitating at the glade’s edge, brow furrowed.

“My cape has no hood,” he said.

Loki gazed at him, unperturbed. “I am aware of that.”

“And I am far from little,” Thor continued.

“Indeed.” Loki cocked his head. “Have I mentioned before how irritatingly literal you can be?”

“Well,” Thor said, grinning, “If we are to engage in a contest of irritating qualities you shall surely best me for the second time today.”

Loki regarded him a moment more. “Very well,” he conceded, and they continued their walk.

> _Thus he came to be known to all and sundry as Strapping Young Red-Caped Man._

“I do not like that, either. It is cumbersome.”

“Very well,” Loki sneered through gritted teeth.

> _Thus he came to be known…_

“I could be called Red Thor.”

> _…to all and sundry…_

“Although that might imply I had a red beard. Which I do not.”

>   _…simply as_ Thor _, because he was dull and unimaginative like that. However, he was also dutiful and obedient, and when he was set a task by his elders he was always happy to oblige._
> 
> _One day, his mother called him to her chambers and gave him a basket filled with…_

“What did you pack in the basket?” Loki inquired.

“A leg of roast mutton and a jug of the finest ale I could pilfer from Volstagg’s cellars.”

Loki considered this. “Yes, that will do.”

> _One day, his mother called him to her chambers and gave him a basket filled with roast mutton and ale._
> 
> _“Dearest Thor,” she said. “I bid thee take this roast mutton and ale to your grandmother’s house on the far side of the Old Wood, for I fear she has been feeling poorly these past few days.”_
> 
> _Thor, obedient as ever, took up the basket and promised his mother that he would make all haste to deliver it as she instructed._
> 
> _Although he nearly always meant well, Thor did oft times get distracted from his tasks when shiny or beautiful things did catch his eye. So it was that he came upon a glade on his way through the Old Wood, and he tarried a while to pick the wildflowers that grew there in abundance._

“I’ll not pick flowers,” Thor said, halting once again.

Loki rounded on him. “Why not?”

“It is a pastime unbefitting a warrior of my stature.”

“All right then,” Loki dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand. “Pick medicinal herbs or gather flint for tinder or something. I don’t care.”

> _So engrossed was the young man in his activity that he did not notice Wolf, who had crept to the edge of the trees and now stood watching him with hungry eyes. This lad was more than a mouthful and would make a fine meal, or even two. Having made up his mind, Wolf bounded into the glade and hailed the lad._
> 
> _Thor grabbed Wolf by the throat and…_

“Thor! That’s not how the story goes,” Loki gasped as his features transformed from wolf to man again.

Thor released him and he fell to the ground. “But it is what I would do, if set upon by a wolf.”

“But you’re not you,” Loki said, ignoring the hand Thor held out to him and struggling to his feet on his own.

“I do not understand why you wish to play these childish games, Loki. It is unmanly.”

Loki laughed. “Come now, brother, there is nobody here but us and the trees. If I had wanted to unman you I would have put you in an apron and bade you lead a ring dance at the inn.”

“Even so.” Thor began to pace, his hands clenching and unclenching as if they yearned for the feel of a weapon to occupy them. “Our time would be better spent baiting rock trolls or navigating the hinterlands of Svartalheim. Those adventures would make stories worth re-enacting.”

Loki sighed and brushed away a few leaves that clung to the sleeve of his tunic. “It’s either this or I tell Fandral why the lovely Gunnhildr failed to keep her tryst with him the night before last.”

Thor stopped pacing and his glare held the threat of thunder and storm. “You wouldn’t!”

Loki stood unflinching, countering the threat with the certainty of ruinous action. Then, as quickly as it had come, the storm cloud passed from his brother’s face.

“Very well. I shall play your game, if you insist.”

“I do insist,” Loki rejoined. “This was the price we agreed upon and it was you who lost the wager.”

“To your trickery, I’ll warrant.”

“How could you even say such a hurtful thing?” One moment, Loki’s knitted brow bore the wounded look of a lover unduly wronged, but the very next his eyes flashed like polished stones, hard and keen. “Besides, you have no proof I cheated, dearest brother, so get on with it. I promise to make it worth your while if you play your part to the end.”

“How so?” Thor’s voice betrayed a healthy measure of doubt.

Loki approached and leaned into him, placing a finger upon his lips. “Hush. Now get back into character,” he said before taking the form of a wolf once again.

>   _Although Wolf was famished from not having eaten in several days, he was eager to appear amicable. There were woodcutters not far off who would no doubt hear the young man’s cries and come to his aid should Wolf set upon him here._
> 
> _“What are you doing here, friend, out in the woods all alone?” Wolf grinned._
> 
> _“Why, I am gathering shed antlers to carve into arrowheads, which I shall use to hunt wolves.”_

“Thor,” Loki growled.

> _“I am gathering medicinal herbs to bring to my ailing grandmother.”_
> 
> _“Does she live far off?” Wolf asked._
> 
> _“Aye, she lives in a lodge on the far side of the wood.”_
> 
> _Wolf knew the old lodge of which Thor spoke, and he conjured up a cunning plan._
> 
> _“I shall go and pay her a visit, too. You take that path and I’ll take this, and we shall see who arrives there soonest.”_
> 
> _Thor agreed, though he tarried awhile longer in the glade picking his herbs. He arrived at the lodge on the far side of the wood at dusk, but saw no sign of his friend Wolf._

“Loki!” Thor stood upon the threshold of the old hunting lodge where they’d agreed to meet. All was quiet, but for the incessant birdsong emanating from the trees round about.

Loki skirted the corner of the building and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“Ha!” Thor cried, his face bright with a triumphant smile. “I have won this little race of ours!”

“Nonsense! I arrived ages ago; long enough to get a fire going in the hearth and to tidy the place up a bit in preparation for your tardy arrival. Now, shall we continue?” 

> _For his part, Wolf had made all haste to get to the lodge first. He pretended to be the old woman’s grandson, and when she let him in he gobbled her up at once. Then he took her place in the bed, curling up under the bedclothes to wait._
> 
> _Thor, of course, suspected none of this. He knocked upon the door, and a raspy, deep voice answered._
> 
> _“Who’s there?”_
> 
> _It was very unlike his dear old grandmother’s voice, but his mother did say she had been ill, so Thor did not think it very strange._
> 
> _“It is I, Thor. I have brought you mutton and ale.”_
> 
> _“Pull on the bobbin and the latch will come up.”_
> 
> _Thor pulled on the bobbin and the latch did come up. He entered the lodge and closed the door fast behind him. The only light there was in the room was cast by a fire burning merrily in the hearth. It threw strange shapes upon the far wall, but left the other corners of the room in somber darkness._
> 
> _“Put your burdens down and come closer so that I may see you properly, my dear boy,” Wolf said from the deep shadows enveloping the bed in which he lay._
> 
> _Thor set down the basket he was carrying and approached as he was bidden._
> 
> _“Undress and come and lie down with me,” Wolf said._
> 
> _Thor divested himself of his clothing, red cape and all, and climbed into the bed next to Wolf. He was surprised to see how greatly his grandmother’s illness seemed to have changed her appearance, and he said to her:_
> 
> _“Brother, what great ears you have!”_

“Grandmother!”

“Loki, no!”

“Yes.” Loki barked. “And say it as if you mean it.”

“But you look nothing like amma Bestla.”

Loki’s only response was a low snarl. Thor relented.

> _“Grandmother, what great ears you have!”_
> 
> _“The better to hear you with, my dear.”_
> 
> _“Grandmother, what great eyes you have.”_
> 
> _“The better to see you with, my dear.”_
> 
> _“Grandmother, what great nostrils you have.”_

“Thor!”

“It is a valid observation. I should be remiss to make note of eyes and ears without remarking upon that great big nose of yours as well.”

Loki vented a derisive snort, but it was he who relented this time.

> _“Hmm,” Wolf breathed. “The better to scent you with, my dear.”_
> 
> _“Grandmother, what great…pillowy bosoms you have.”_

“Now you’re just stalling!” Loki said petulantly, nuzzling his snout into the crook of Thor’s neck.

Thor rumbled a deep, throaty chuckle and ran a hand through the thick silver fur of his brother’s wolfen coat.

> _“Grandmother, what great teeth you have.”_

No sooner were the words uttered than Loki sunk his jaws into Thor’s shoulder. Thor yelped and laughed, pulling them both off the bed in a heap of bedclothes. As they tumbled, Loki took his true form again and they landed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Their playful antics quickly turned to passion, though their give and take seemed more akin to a grappling contest than lovemaking. Loki’s slippery evasions and plays for mastery only served to arouse Thor more, which was, no doubt, his true aim.

Thor claimed victory when his hand captured Loki’s throat, and his mouth Loki’s lips. His brother lay rigid beneath him, hard eyes narrowed and glittering in the firelight, until finally he drew a heavy sigh and the bowstring tension of his corded muscles relaxed. They kissed then, fingers tangling in each other’s hair, inhaling the familiar redolence of the other that always left them hungry for more.

Thor was the first to break away. He leaned back on his haunches and grabbed Loki by the ankles, roughly flipping him over. Loki made a half-hearted attempt to slither away but Thor held him fast, once again pinning him with his weight. His cock slipped easily between Loki’s thighs, now slick with sweat from their exertions. With every thrust, Loki cinched his legs tighter, providing more friction.

It was Thor’s teeth that now grazed Loki’s flesh as he moaned his pleasure against that tender spot where jaw met neck. He reached down and palmed his brother’s arousal, pulling a cry from his lips. Their bodies swayed like heavy tree limbs in a gale, each in time with the other, until both had spilled their seed upon the hearth rug.

There they lay for a few moments, still entwined, until their breathing evened out and the heat they’d generated became unbearable to them both. Loki wriggled free from Thor’s embrace and stretched out beside him well away from the crackling fire.

“Tell me,” Thor said, lightly tracing his fingers along the back of Loki’s hand, “how does that story of yours really end?”

“Well,” Loki replied, “Wolf makes a meal of Little Red Riding Hood, just as he did of the grandmother.”

Thor frowned. “That’s not a very good story.”

“It is from Wolf’s point of view.”

Loki turned and nipped at Thor’s collarbone, and Thor batted him away with a playful swat.

“Cease sharpening your fangs on me, Wolf, and let us have a proper supper.”

Thor jumped up to retrieve the basket and set it on the floor before the hearth. They both dug into the roast mutton and passed the jug of ale between them until their hunger was finally sated.

“How did you get to the lodge so long before me?” Thor said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Loki shrugged. “It was simple enough to do. You are ponderously slow, like a great, lumbering sand tortoise.”

“Nonsense, you sow! I am far fleeter of foot than you could ever be. You must have cheated.”

Loki turned away, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms about his knees. His voice when he answered was sharp edged and tinged with ice.

“These accusations of foul play fall far too easily from your lips of late, brother.”

“I wonder why that could be,” Thor answered quietly.

Silence grew like stone ramparts raised between them. As always, it was Thor who first brokered the truce. He drew up beside Loki and placed a gentle kiss upon his temple.

“When we journey back to the palace tomorrow morn, I shall show you the meaning of speed,” Thor murmured into his ear.

Loki reached up and grazed his fingernails along Thor’s cheek, smiling his most mischievous smile.

“Care to make a wager?”

****


End file.
